


Wake Me Slowly

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes into the bedroom, freshly showered, to find Sherlock still asleep in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to MLC for the title and for looking this over for me. In fact this piece is because of her. I started sending her teasing snippets Monday night and on Tuesday, since she was patient while I finished this chapter, I promised I would share it with others. The rating is for safety. 
> 
> Unfortunately I own neither of these characters. :(

John came into the bedroom, having just finished his morning shower, and enjoyed the cool air as it caressed his naked body once the door was shut.  London had been hit with an unusual heat wave days before and the doctor had made certain an air conditioning unit was installed in the bedroom he shared with Sherlock.  John could handle warmer temperatures better than most, thanks to Afghanistan, but the world's only consulting detective also seemed to moonlight as a space heater while sleeping and John was determined their room be cool enough so a good night's rest was guaranteed.

 

The doctor took the cloth in his left hand and set it on top of his head to rub out as much of the water clinging to his short hairs as he could. By the time he was satisfied the residual shower wetness on his skin had evaporated. John tossed the wet towel in the general direction of their clothes bin and turned his attention to the figure still in bed.

 

The evening before, Sherlock had finished with a dull case he had been working for Lestrade.  John had arrived home from a double shift at the surgery to find his husband already in bed.  The weary man had wasted no time having a quick bite to eat before crawling under the sheets and falling into dreams.  
  
Upon waking, John had found himself, as he did most mornings, covered with long limbs.  He had whispered into a nearby ear before watching the gangly genius pull himself out of John's space and over to the side of the bed. As he went, Sherlock mumbled about the fingers resting in acid on the second shelf of their refrigerator.  
  
Now, half an hour later, John was clean and could see that Sherlock had once again moved to the centre of their bed. This time he was lying on his stomach, face thankfully turned to the side as it rested on a pillow.  The sheet had been shoved beneath his shoulders and now lay bunched across his plush arse. Looking at the work of art on display before him, John felt his body temperature rise as a certain part of his anatomy gave a definite twitch of interest.    
  
Long ago, John had learned he didn’t care for sex immediately after waking up.  He loved to cuddle and be close but needed to be fully alert for a bit before foreplay began. Sherlock, on the other hand, enjoyed making love the moment his eyes opened if he had rested properly the night before. With their sleeping schedules things seemed to have worked out perfectly.   
  
It was this thought, and the body laid out in front of him, that had the former army Captain making his way to the table on his side of the bed. Without a sound he was able to open the top drawer, take out the small bottle he wanted and before shutting it again. Forgetting to close it had once resulted in a large bruise marking John's leg and he wasn't keen on another.   
  
John reached for the sheet but stopped his fingertips when they were a mere two inches away.  Looking over at the air conditioner, he made a quick decision before going over to shut the unit off. There was enough cool air to get them through the next hour and one thing he didn't want was for Sherlock to wake up shivering because of it. He padded back to the bed, set the small container on the floor, so that it was within easy reach, and snatched a flannel off a nearby chair before placing it nearby as well.   
  
Throughout his preparations, Sherlock had not stirred and continued to lightly snore.  John smiled fondly as he looked at the man who had become the most important person in his life. Once more he reached for the sheets, this time with both hands, and lifted the fabric away from the body beneath it.  As more skin was revealed, John's cock gave another appreciative twitch.  Soon the covering was hanging off the end of the bed and a veritable feast was set before his hungry eyes. 

  
A wolfish grin took over the doctor's face as he crept onto the bed, licking his lips as his fingers reached for his prey.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may have reviewed before, I have decided to leave this piece as a one shot.


End file.
